Talk:Lost Media Archive
What happened to this place? It was really active, but and then it went totally dead. What's the deal? ---we moved to lostmediawiki.com Astro Farm Four episodes of Astro Farm have been finally found...can you update the news with them? In Need of a New Notice Board Post It's been a month since the last Notice Board post, detailing the 18 newly-found Youri shorts. We need an update, covering the following: *"2 Ft. O' Buttcrack" *10 English-dubbed episodes of My Life Me (look for it here) *Four episodes of Astro Farm, as already mentioned in the above headline *A limited run of the SNES version of the cancelled game LOBO. *And other found pieces of media. Lost Sazae-san episode page potentially? So, a bit of backstory, Sazae-san is a TV anime that has been airing since the late 60's, and the creator of the original comic strip before her passing requested that the anime series never be released on any form of home video format, and so far the producers have honored her will of that A lot of the early episodes were made before video VHS recorders, and some the ones that were made before & that didn't re-run while the technology was made, since they only ran for their original run only I don't have a list of what episodes are missing and which aren't, but it seems like a lot of the earlier ones are from what I've read (it doesn't help that it is the longest running animation series ever, according to the Guniesses book of world records) are missing. Should there be a page for Sazae-san, or should it be left alone? a little more info is here btw Lost alice in wonderland movie ? Anyone interested in a copy? :I'm not interested in a copy of it, but we would appreciate it if you posted it here or on the new site. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes. Thanks, and |December|Merry Christmas from}} AStranger195 (talk • • guestbook) 03:03, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Notice to everyone Please sign your posts with four tildes, like this: ~~~~! I've added the template to those who didn't. Thanks, and |December|Merry Christmas from}} AStranger195 (talk • • guestbook) 03:03, December 22, 2015 (UTC) What happened to the green colors? And blue is my favorite color BTW. Robowil (talk) 12:12, May 21, 2016 (UTC) They were changed to further distinguish this old site from the new wiki. Dycaite (talk) 12:43, May 21, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to be an admin here I'd like to be an admin so I can revamp this wiki, delete spam pages, etc. --Robowil (talk) 17:09, August 17, 2016 (UTC) This Wikia site is abandoned. The only reason it's still up is because Wikia refuse to close it. Use lostmediawiki.com instead glbracer - Call me Gavin (talk) 09:13, August 18, 2016 (UTC) i liked to be admin because of those lost dubs have been lost forever Tanooki racoony (talk) 18:26, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Revival We should revive this wiki. The new name will be "The Encyclopedia of Long Lost Media" I like toenails. 18:06, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Text Color Can someone change the color of the text to a more visible color? It is almost impossible for me to read without tilting my monitor. Poopeegee9 (talk) 19:47, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Why is this wiki so bad? It looks really bad and the pages are really low quality Because the exodus of the staff to the independently-hosted Lost Media Wiki, to everyone else, meant "Let's go s--- on the first site". Badly-written articles and Creepypastas showed up from there, and all of it's slowly being undone. Magnetic1977 (talk) 17:00, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Has this Wiki improved? Hello, i just joined this wiki, i wanna ask, has this wiki imporved? I was on the talk page earlier and people have mentioned that this wiki is bad, but, has it been getting any better, does anyone think this wiki still has a chance at surviving? I hope it does. Imjustthere (talk) 21:13, August 3, 2019 (UTC) I would like there to be a Discord of Lost Media Archive Wikia Insertenombre5 (talk) 17:46, January 12, 2020 (UTC)